Heat shock proteins (HSPs) are found in virtually all prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. Increased expression of proteins in the Hsp 70 family are known to protect a broad range of cells under stress by inhibiting various cellular death pathways such as apoptosis (Mosser, et al., Mol Cell Biol. 2000 October; 20(19): 7146-7159; Yenari, Adv Exp Med Biol, 2002, 513, 281-299; Kiang and Tsokos, Pharmacol Ther. 1998; 80(2):182-201). Cells can experience stress due to temperature; injury (trauma); genetic disease; metabolic defects; apoptosis; infection; toxins; radiation; oxidants; excess/lack of nutrients or metabolic products; and the like. For example, it is known in the art that cells damaged in the following variety of medical conditions can experience a protective effect in response to Hsp70.
Protein misfolding/aggregation conditions resulting in neurodegeneration include Alzheimers' disease (Zhang, et al., J. Neuroscience, 2004, 24(23), 5315-5321; Klettner, Drug News Perspect, 2004 17(5), 299-306); Huntington's disease (Klettner, ibid); Parkinson's disease (Auluck, et al., Science, 2002, 295(5556), 865-868); and the like. Other neurodegenerative conditions include spinal/bulbar muscular atrophy (Sobue, Nihon Shinkei Seishin Yakurigaku Zasshi, 2001, 21(1), 21-25); and familial amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (Howland, et al., Proc Nat Acad Sci USA, 2002, 99(3), 1604-1609; Sobue, ibid; Vleminck, et al., J Neuropathol Exp Neurol, 2002, 61(11), 968-974).
Ischemia and associated oxidative damage affects diverse tissues including: neurons and glia (Carmel, et al., Exp Neurol, 2004, 185(1) 81-96; Renshaw and Warburton, Front Biosci, 2004, 9, 110-116; Yenari, Adv Exp Med Biol, 2002, 513, 281-299; Kelly and Yenari, Curr Res Med Opin, 2002, 18 Suppl 2, s55-60; Lee, et al., Exp Neurol, 2001, 170(1), 129-139; Klettner, ibid; Klettner and Herdegen, Br J Pharmacol, 2003, 138(5), 1004-1012); cardiac muscle (Marber, M. S., et al. (1995) J. Clin. Invest. 95:1446-1456; Plumier, J. C., et al. (1995) J. Clin. Invest. 95:1854-1860; Radford, N. B., et al. (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93(6): 2339-2342; Voss, et al., Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol 285: H687-H692, 2003); liver tissue (Doi, et al., Hepatogastroenterology. 2001 March-April; 48(38):533-40; Gao, et al. World J Gastroenterol 2004; 10(7):1019-1027); skeletal muscle (Lepore et al., Cell Stress & Chaperones, 2001, 6(2), 93-96); kidney tissue (Chen, et al., Kidney Int. 1999; 56: 1270-1273; Beck, et al., Am J Physiol Renal Physiol 279: F203-F215, 2000.); pulmonary tissue (Hiratsuka, et al., J Heart Lung Transplant. 1998 December;17(12):1238-46); pancreatic tissue (Bellmann, et al., J Clin Invest. 1995 June; 95(6): 2840-2845), and the like.
Siezure conditions that damage neurons include, e.g., epileptic siezure (Yenari, ibid; Blondeau, et al. Neuroscience 2002, 109(2), 231-241); or chemically induced siezure (Tsuchiya, et al., Neurosurgery, 2003, 53(5), 1179-1187).
Thermal stresses include hyperthermia conditions such as fever, heat stroke, and the like (Barclay and Robertson, J Neurobiol, 2003 56(4), 360-271; Sato, et al., Brain Res, 1996, 740(1-2), 117-123); and hypothermia (Kandor and Goldberg, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1997 May 13; 94(10): 4978-4981).
Aging includes conditions such as atherosclerosis which affects smooth muscle cells (Minowada, G. and Welch, W. J. (1995) J. Clin. Invest. 95:3-12; Johnson, A. J., et al. (1995) Arterio. Thromb. Vasc. Biol. 15(1):27-36).
Other conditions include radiation damage, e.g., from ultraviolet light to tissues such as murine fibroblasts (Simon, M. M., et al. (1995) J. Clin. Res. 95(3): 926-933), and light damage to retinal cells (Yu, et, al, Molecular Vision 2001; 7:48-56).
Trauma includes, for example, mechanical injury, e.g., pressure damage to retinal ganglions in glaucoma (Ishii, et al., Invest Opthalmol Vis Sci, 2003, 44(5), 1982-1992).
Toxic conditions include doses of chemicals or biochemicals, for example, methamphetamine (Malberg & Seiden, Poster “MDMA Administration Induces Expression of HSP70 in the Rat Brain” Society for Neuroscience Annual Meeting, New Orleans, La., Oct. 25-30, 1997); antiretroviral HIV therapeutics (Keswani, et al., Annals Neurology, 2002, 53(1), 57-64); heavy metals, amino acid analogs, chemical oxidants, ethanol, glutamate, and other toxins (Ashburner, M. and Bonner, J. J. (1979) Cell: 17:241-254; Lindquist, S. (1986) Ann. Rev. Biochem. 55:1151-1191; Craig, E. A. (1985) Crit. Rev. Biochem. 18(3):239-280; Morimoto, et al., In: The Biology of Heat Shock Proteins and Molecular Chaperone, (1994) pp. 417-455. Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press. Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y.); and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for new methods of increasing expression of Hsp70 in order to treat disorders responsive to Hsp70.